


self indulgent hajimaru fluff fic

by floatpop (sodapop27)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Cuddling & Snuggling, Dork Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Dork Makunouchi Hajime, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, POV Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Rare Pairings, Soft Makunouchi Hajime, if you get mad at my canon divergent hajime die, rarepairs go brr, they are big of heart and dumb of ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29502618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodapop27/pseuds/floatpop
Summary: dumbasses
Relationships: Makunouchi Hajime/Ishimaru Kiyotaka
Kudos: 3





	self indulgent hajimaru fluff fic

**Author's Note:**

> i only wrote this to make myself feel better lmao

His eyes.

They were... beautiful. Red and shiny. Not a deep bloodred like Kiyotaka’s. Not a swirling vortex of crimson like his fellow Void members could reveal.

Bright red eyes. Kiyotaka Ishimaru has nothing else to compare them to but cherry-flavored lollipops; a bright, crystalline yet soft red.

“You gonna stare at my eyes all night, or are you gonna kiss me?” Hajime Makunouchi chuckled. “I really want you to kiss me.”

“Oh! Yes, of course, darling. My apologies.” Kiyotaka leaned in and gave a sweet kiss to Hajime’s surprisingly soft lips. Hajime laughed again, this time his eyes scrunching up. The corners of his eyes crinkled, and Kiyotaka thought that was adorable.

They were sitting on Kiyotaka’s bed in his own room, the clock on the nightstand reading 11:37 PM. Hajime had to wear sunglasses during the day because of his eye affliction, and only in darkness could he take them off. Now Kiyotaka had the perfect time to look at them again.

“You’re pretty.” Kiyotaka said bluntly.

Hajime laughed again. It was like a sweet melody in Kiyotaka’s ears, and Kiyotaka wanted to put it on repeat.

“I’m pretty...? Really?” Hajime rubbed Kiyotaka’s back. “Is it ‘cause of my eyes again?”

“You- you have a nice face! And soft skin... and beautiful, golden hair... and those spectacular red eyes...” Kiyotaka admitted bashfully, his face turning as red as his own eyes.

“Thanks, Taka. I think you’re pretty too.” Hajime leaned in and kissed Kiyotaka’s forehead. “Really cute, too.”

“Hajime...” Kiyotaka warbled, blushing even further. “I’m not cute...”

“You’re adorable, baby.” Hajime wrapped his big strong arms around Kiyotaka and pulled the hall monitor into his lap, laying Kiyotaka’s cheek against his chest. “So adorable.”

Kiyotaka sighed, relaxing against Hajime’s soft chest. “You’re insufferable, Hajime. Absolutely insufferable.”

“Yeah, but you love me.” Hajime kissed the top of Kiyotaka’s head. “I love _you,_ that’s for sure.”

“...I do, indeed, love you, Hajime. And it’s getting harder and harder every day.”

“Awww... babe, don’t say that...” Hajime whined, lifting Kiyotaka up so that they were face to face. He had a false frown on his face, and the corners of Kiyotaka’s mouth twitched.

“I won’t budge.” Kiyotaka said carefully.

“Please...?” Hajime whined, biting his lip.

Kiyotaka couldn’t hold it in anymore- he let out a small giggle, which evolved into full-blown laughing. He lightly battered his fists against Hajime’s chest. “You- you’re so- you’re so _stupid!”_

“I’m not stupid!” Hajime chuckled.

“You’re a dork! A big, stupid dork!” Kiyotaka said between cackles.

“Yeah, but you love me, huh?” Hajime kissed Kiyotaka’s forehead, a grin on his own face.

“I do! I- I do!” Kiyotaka laughed again from the kiss- sensing a weak point, Hajime started kissing all over Kiyotaka’s face.

“Hajime! Hehe- Hajime! Stoooop!!” Kiyotaka cackled hard, wrapping his arms around Hajime’s neck to keep himself steady. All of the kisses tickled Kiyotaka hard, and he couldn’t get enough of them.

“Why should I? I think I’m too _stupid_ to stop!” Hajime teased lightheartedly, diving right back in to continue kissing Kiyotaka all over his face.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I love you!” Kiyotaka cried, practically vibrating with happiness.

Hajime ended with a big smooch to Kiyotaka’s lips, gazing into Kiyotaka’s eyes, a look of absolute love and adoration in his own. “You’re so... just perfect, Taka.”

“You are perfect as well, darling.” Feeling brave, Kiyotaka kissed Hajime’s cheek.

“Guess I can’t argue with that.” Hajime chuckled.

Kiyotaka smiled and happily snuggled up to Hajime’s warm chest. Hajime generated a lot of body heat and Kiyotaka loved it. Hajime ran a hand through Kiyotaka’s hair. He yawned.

“Getting tired, darling?” Kiyotaka asked, looking up at Hajime.

“Yeah... can I sleep in here with you, baby?”

“Of course you can.” Kiyotaka kissed Hajime’s lips.

Hajime laid down on his side, pulling Kiyotaka once again into his warm embrace. Kiyotaka pressed the back of his head into Hajime’s chest. Hajime put his chin on top of Kiyotaka’s head.

“Night, baby... love you so much...” Hajime murmured.

“I love you too, Hajime. I always will.” Kiyotaka whispered back, and closed his eyes.

Soon enough, they both fell asleep, comfortable in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> i fucking love your fucking axe wound you whore


End file.
